Switched Opposites
by Dania-Babydoll
Summary: What happens when three hot superheroes are faced with switching bodies with Three of the most perverted/ hottest boys in the town. How long will it take for the girls to fix this problem before the change is permanete? Rated M, for sexual contents, and language, (Was formed from Freaky or What)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there :) My name is Dania. And I have adopted the story, Freaky or What, from _hitachiintwinsfan989_Now on to a new story; hopefully you all like it.

* * *

After kissing, the two looked at each other weirdly.

"That was weird." They both say simultaneously. Then their eyes widen as they look down each other at their bodies.

"NO way!"

* * *

(Flashback)

(Told in present time)

In a local Chinese restaurant sat three lovely beautiful girls; Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, all 16 years old with developed bodies. These best friends have grown up together after becoming the Power Puff Girls and saving the town. Although they have different personalities, they're all very close as if they were sisters.

They were eating a well-deserved meal after beating Mojo Jojo in yet another battle.

"I can't believe that Mojo. If only he'd leave us alone for one day, we might actually be able to relax," Bubbles complained as she ate some of her noodles before the waitress came over with their fortune cookies. They all grab one and smirk wondering what their cookie says.

"Oh, I wonder what they say this time," Blossom mused aloud as she held hers in her hand.

"Only one way to fine out," Buttercup replied before breaking hers and eating the cookie parts.

"What does yours say Buttercup?" Bubbles asked with anticipation laced in her voice, excitement gleamed in her eyes.

"Things are not always as they appear?" Buttercup answered in a questioning tone. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged a look before shrugging their shoulders.

"Mine next," Bubbles giggled as she opened hers, "a new adventure waits for you," she read before smiling widely. "Sounds fun!" she spoke with excitement.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked her voice flooded with general curiosity.

"Learn to respect your opposites," Blossom answered as she munched on her cookie. They all exchanged a confused glance at the word 'opposites'. They all then gasp as if they had the same thought.

"You don't think it means the Rowdy Ruff Boys do you?" Bubbles asked as she watched her two friends.

"If it does, then I have a bad feeling about this," Blossom added, Buttercup nodded her head with anger gleaming in her eyes at the mention of the boys, she does not like them one bit.

"I think that we should tell the Professor about this…. what do you guys think?" Blossom asked, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded their heads, since their mouths were full of food, they couldn't speak. Blossom just laughed at her two friends.

* * *

In another part of New Townsville lived three brothers. They are all 17 with amazing physical characteristics. They all have amazing upper bodies, from buff arms to rock hard abs. They were every teenage girl's, and sometimes teenage boy's, wet fantasy. As if they had their own "Magic Mike" at their sight.

"BUTCH GO LONG!" a male read head shouted as he hurled some chicken chow main across the living room. He had his long red hair, which reached his mid back, tied together with a black hair tie. He was wearing a red tank-top that had OBEY printed in the front and was a bit tight around his 6-pack. He had black skinny jeans and red converse as well. He had flaming (not really) red eyes with a hint of mischief in them.

A raven haired boy quickly shot to his feet as he ran to the other side, successfully catching the piece of chicken in his mouth while the red head danced around doing a victory dance.

"Nice one Brick," the remaining blonde smiled as he grabbed one of the fortune cookies that were on the table in front of him. He had a long sleeve blue shirt which had the sleeves a darker shade of blue. He also had blue denim jeans on with blue converse. His blonde hair is up in a small fowhawk, as if it were a Hunter Hays look. His dark ocean blue orbs had mystery and sincerity with a hint of wickedness in them.

"Hey Boomer, you never said they gave us fortune cookies," Brick complained as he adjusted his red cap.

Butch quickly came back over with a large burp that he was proud of. His brothers on the other hand were not impressed.

"Ew, butch when's the last time you brushed your teeth?" Boomer laughs as he makes that comment.

"That my friend is something I rather not answer." He smirks. Butch is the fittest of the bunch. His 8- pack makes ever girl (except the puffs) orgasm right then and there. His biceps and triceps make the girls drop dead in their tracks. He has Black naturally spiky hair, forest green eyes that show lust, mischief and naughtiness. He wears a black muscle shirt with the word "Butch" in forest green letters. He also wears grey sweat pants and green vans.

"Let's see what they say," Butch suggested as he opened up his fortune cookie before eating the cookie part.

"Well?" Boomer asked.

"What's it say?" Brick asked.

"You will soon understand a different mind?" Butch asked. He had his voice full of confusion. "The fuck is this?" he asks as he put the paper in his pocket.

"You next Boomer," Brick ordered as the two turned to Boomer, who nodded his head.

"You will gain a new friend or love?" Boomer read before they all looked at each other.

"EEWW BOOMER'S GONNA GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Butch and Brick laughed as they made pucker-up faces, making Boomer glare at them, and turn red from embarrassment.

"Yours next Brick," Butch laughed as he slung his arm around Boomer, who just glared at him.

"Alright," Brick laughed as he opened his cookie, "you will soon learn that opposites attract," he stated as he looked at the others. They all looked at each other when they heard the word 'opposite'.

"You don't think it could mean," Butch started, unable to finish the sentence as he drifted off into thought.

"The Power Puffs," Boomer finished as he looked at Brick, who started thinking.

The three boys exchanged another glance before laughing at each other.

"Damn, ever since Mojo's experiment, I think we've gotten paranoid," Brick laughed as he and his brothers carried on eating their dinner and being guys.

* * *

"So what do you think Professor?" Blossom asked as they showed the Professor their fortunes. Ken just started laughing at them as he tried his hardest to stop.

"They're fortune cookies made by some Chinese people. The cookies are fake," Ken stated as he pulled himself together before walking over to his computer to carry on some research.

"Well, I have to agree with Ken on this one girls, you're just getting paranoid," Professor Utonium replied with a shrug.

"Well wouldn't you, I mean first we find out that Mojo did something to the Rowdy Ruffs, so they're not ten anymore but they're seventeen, they seem to be stronger than us, and we have to fight more and more villains now. Meaning that we have to be on the lookout twenty four seven in order to not get ourselves, injured, killed or even raped in this town," Buttercup rampaged before settling down.

"You ok?" Bubbles asked as she put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder, the raven haired girl nodded her head before jumping onto the couch to watch football.

"Professor, Buttercup has a point, isn't there anything you can do to help make us stronger?" Blossom asked, fearing that she would run into a Rowdy ruff or the Gang Green Gang on the way home like she had only a few nights ago. She still had a few bruises from the experience, but all in all, she managed to stay alive.

"I'm afraid not girls, you're at your strongest when you're together-,"

"But we're not going to be together all the time Professor," Bubbles cut in with a knowing voice.

"Well, just try your best to stay together as much as possible," the Professor answered, "you better go now, it's late," he added before watching the girls walk towards the door.

'I wish there was more I could do,' the Professor thought as he turned to Ken, who was frowning at him, the professor just shook his head.

"Why don't you give them the new upgrade?" Ken asked as he typed on his computer.

"Ken it hasn't been perfected yet. If there is even a minor difficulty with it, it could injure the girls, or worse," the Professor answered before going to tune up one of his new inventions.

* * *

On their late walk home, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom all felt eyes watching them. But every time they turned around, there was nothing there. The streets alone as if everyone decided to stay at home.

"Ok, am I the only one getting that creepy feeling?" Blossom asked Bubbles and Buttercup shook their heads.

"No, I'm finding it very creepy too," Bubbles answered as she turned around, only to scream. Blossom and Buttercup whirled around only to see their friend gone.

"Damn it, this has to be the Ruffs messing with us again." Buttercup says furiously. Blossom looks worried and looks around for a place where Bubbles might be.

"Buttercup, this is way out of hand now. They've taken Bubbles!"

"Alright come out now you Ruffs give us Bubbles back." Buttercup yells out at anyone, she takes a few steps without realizing that one Ruff is behind her sister. Next thing she hears is Blossom's scream. She turns around now scared and worried, she's alone.

"As long as you're together then you're strong" The professor's words keep repeating in her head.

"I'm alone…. Shit. I hate this now." She then yells in frustration and punches the wall of the building. She hasn't realized a black and dark figure is right behind her. She keeps punching the wall as the figure steps closer to her. She stops punching the wall and growls.

"I know better than that Butch…" she says lowly. She hears a dark chuckle and she turns around, only to get pinned to the wall by her counterpart. Her arms are being held together over her head by one of Butch's hands.

"Long time, no-see eh Butter-Babe?" he says huskily.

"Where. Are. My Friends." She states devilishly.

"You know as well as I do, they're being terrorized by my brothers."

"You Bastard!" She yells. He then hardens his grip.

"Ah-ah-ah, Butter-Babe, don't make me go all, Rowdy on you now." He chuckles darkly.

"Go to hell!" she says lowly.

"Only if you're there." He smirks.

"I won't be." She says glaring at his eyes. Butch's eyes then show lust and he kisses her. She is shocked and pushes him away. He only bites her and tightens his grip. After a minute he pulls apart.

"Damn, you're a great kisser… but only if you weren't such a goody-too shoes." She then spits at him. He growls and lets go of her wrists. "Now you've done it." His fists grow green as he's about to strike her, his brother calls him.

"Yo Butch, Time to go!" The red Ruff yells.

"But I was..."

"NOW!" Brick glares. Butch growls and flies up with his two brothers. He leaves poor Buttercup angry and ticked off.

"Damn Ruffs." She then walks and finds her two friends. "Blossom, Bubbles, did they do anything to you?"

"Boomer only kissed me…" Bubbles says while she blushes from her cheeks.

"Brick did too…" Blossom says looking at the ground.

"Dang it; Why do they mess with us…" Buttercup screams out of frustration.

"At least there wasn't a fight." Her Blue friend says quietly.

"I don't ever want to see them again." Red says.

"Agreed."

They then walk home a bit more, they live right down the same street now and have almost the same house they each lived in before. They say their goodbyes and enter their homes.

"I am the only one who thought that was weird?" They each think to themselves. "Normally they jump at a chance to fight us."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys. I'm back with another chapter of Switched Opposites. I'm glad to have very great positive feedback. This is my first M rated story. So hopefully I do well enough for your expectations. Um a few author's notes before the story starts.

In the first chapter, I noticed that I called the girls by their superhero name. But to clear things up they weren't in their superhero outfits. So from now on the girls will always be named Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko, unless they are in their superhero uniforms. What else….

* * *

Chapter Two

(That night with Momoko) (Momoko's POV)

It's around 10 o'clock at night, and I was sitting in front of my mirror in my room. My room is all pink with some silver sketches of swirls and loops. I have a pink bed with a silver headstand. Then by my large balcony is my 24 inch plasma screen T.V. On one of the other walls is my closet. Average sized since I wear simple clothes.

Right now, I'm wearing a short pink dress (night gown) that covers pretty much everything that needs to be covered, but barely. The nighty has a heart shaped neck line right above my B-cup (Almost Cs) breasts. It has two hearts for where my nipples are and another one right above my private area. The fabric of my gown is silk, which is a definite turn on for me.

As I brush my hair, I start to feel light headed and dizzy. I see double, then my room starts to shake. I fall down and almost hit my head on my vanity. Luckily I didn't.

Everything then stops shaking and I look at my room. Everything is in place, as if there wasn't ever a shake. This is starting to be weird. I walk to my door and I hear my parents laughing at the movie they're watching downstairs.

"It's as if it never shook." I say quietly. I look out at my big window to the full moon. "Eh it must've been my imagination." I then go into bed and pull up my pink bed sheets up and fall asleep.

* * *

(With Miyako) (Miyako's POV)

"I love my new night gown!" I squeal in my blue room. My room is very big and spacious, much like my room from my old house. The walls of my room are baby blue with a darker shade of blue butterfly stencils as well as bubbles. I have two glass screen doors which lead me outside to my garden and serenity house. My closet is a walk in closet for all of my signature designs. I also have above my closet a 22 inch plasma T.V. which I use to watch the fashion shows.

Right now I'm observing my new night gown in my full length mirror. It is a one piece dress, blue of course, with spaghetti straps and a heart-shaped neck line above my B cup boobs. It has a circle around my two nipples. The middle part of my gown is see-through which shows my belly button piercing. Yes, Bubble's the "Sweet and innocent" one has a belly button piercing. Buttercup and I both have one since we got it the same day. As the gown makes its way down to my thighs, the gown reveals my blue panties that have a risqué design in the front. (See through pattern) The bottom part of my gown stops at my upper thighs; it has a blue fuzzy streamer around the bottom. It's very cute and sexy, which is how I like it.

I then smile as it looks incredibly stunning. My radio was on and the song "Diamonds" comes up. I then start dancing around my room. I also sing along. Just then I get a weird stomach pain in my stomach. I start coughing violently and I feel the ground shake. I fall down onto the floor and cover my head. After a few seconds everything stops shaking. I look around the room and everything is normal, nothing moved at all.

"That's weird." I then walk towards my glass doors and look at the white moon. It's full tonight.

Just then my grandma knocks on my door. I run and sit lay in bed covering my body before she sees.

"Miyako" I tell her to come in. "Time to go to bed sweetie."

"Okay, goodnight" She smiles and replies a goodnight and leaves the room. I sigh and turn off my lights. I then dream about what's going to come tomorrow.

* * *

(With Kaoru)(Kaoru's POV)

Its 10 o'clock at night and I'm in my room punching my 500 lbs punching bag. I've been at it for an hour non-stop. I'm only wearing a sports bra and some tiny yoga shorts. I like showing my toned body when doing these types of things. Not like anyone is going to pop in right?

"I fucking hate them!" Another punch "Damn them…Damn them all!" I give the bag another upper cut punch and a lower punch. I stop to wipe the sweat off my forehead and take a small break. I grab my iHome remote off my black sheet bed, and turn down the volume of my music. I like to have the music loud to get in my fighter zone. My parents have complained before so they made my room sound proof so that way they can't hear me but I can hear them. The walls even work for me and my friends because we have super hearing. So they won't be able to worry about listening in to me…

I sit down on my bed and try to relax for a second. I look around my room which I like to think is my own personal gym. I have a bunch of dumbbells, punching bags, and practice dummies. The walls are painted grey (yes it's not green or black) with different colored green streaks randomly draw on. My dark green closet door is opened slightly; inside I have a bunch of green and black clothing as well as some punkish looking dresses, but I rarely wear them.

I close my eyes and lie down on my bed taking in the few moment of relaxation. I open my eyes to see my name in full graffiti form on the ceiling. It is in Black Silver and Green colors. And I also see my trophy/ medal case above my bed. They're from either my boxing, wrestling, or weightlifting matches. I smirk as I remember every single match I beat the so called "Best of the Best" They were all different opponents, female and male.  
I then sit up and look at my punching bag again. I imagine seeing each of the ruffs being there. I growl as I stand up and start punching the bag again.

"Those ruffs better not mess with us again. I swear I'll rip them to shreds." I say in between punches. As I'm punching the bag, I start to see black spots. My vision then turns all black and I fall to the ground. I feel the ground shake so I cover my head like I've been taught. A few seconds later my vision returns and everything stops shaking. I look around and nothing has come down, everything is stationed right.

"Weird…" I then look at the time its 10:30 pm, so I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

(After the shower)

I come out wearing only a green and black striped towel around my body. I drop it onto the floor as I reach my drawer. I think if I should either sleep naked, or wear a night gown. I look at the clock to see it's eleven.

"Ah fuck it." I then go to my bed and pull the sheets to get in. I cover my self and turn off the light. I then fall to sleep.

* * *

(Now with the boys)

The boys were in there rundown home with there mama Mojo. The house its self was in pretty bad shape. They all controlled the downstairs part of the house, and left Mojo one room and bathroom upstairs. The boys owned a bed and two couches, so each one had somewhere to sleep. Butch being the "strongest" took over the bed leaving his bros the couches.

They were all pretty bored until Brick decided to spar with Boomer. This got exciting for a while as they kept doing cool flips and tricks off the furniture and walls. Butch was really bored, since he didn't get to spar with Buttercup. This made him question why didn't they fight the PPGZ?

"Hey Brick!" Butch yells with authority. Brick stops where he's from but still receives a blow to the gut from Boomer. Brick then grabs boomers arm and flips him onto the floor.

"What!" Brick demands eyeing Boomer as he gets up.

"Why couldn't we fight the Puffs tonight?" Boomer then takes his chance and kicks Brick's leg and makes him fall. Boomer gets up and holds Brick in a choke hold.

"Yeah Brick, why didn't we?" Brick smirks at seeing a weak spot on Boomer when he says this. He then flips his brother over puts his right foot over Boomer's chest.

"Victory is mine!" He yells and smirks. Butch then gives a less enthusiastic round of applause. "Alright, bros I'll tell you why." He then gets off Boomer and helps him up. Boomer then goes to the kitchen and grabs a few beers for them. He hands them their beer and sits on one of the couches.

"Well, I didn't feel like causing a riot, plus we know we can beat them, so we'll take 'em down tomorrow," Brick answers as he takes a sip from his beer can.

"Ha, you didn't feel like causing a riot. More like you wanted some alone time with Pinky there."

"Oh, like you didn't with butter-babe?" Brick asks raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I'm not going to lie; she fucking turns me on more each day. Her butt is so attracting, and damn talk about those boobs."

"Butch give it up, you'll never get her in your pants."

"Oh on the contrary my brother; when we had our little moment she was practically begging to have me satisfy her." Butch said smirking.

"More like you forcing yourself onto her." Boomer says chuckling as he takes a sip from his beer as well.

"Oh yeah, what about you and bubble brain. Did you get to her yet?"

"After that kiss, I bet she'll have wet dreams about me."

"Woo, Cheers. That's my lil' bro right there!" Butch hollers. They all raise their cans and take a long chug of their beer cans. They then smash the cans and throw them to the floor.  
The floor suddenly began to move under all three of the teen's feet. They all stand up and look around. They all fell to the floor and Butch hit his head on the table leaving a purple bruise. The quake quickly stopped and the teens all got up groaning.  
"What the fuck was that?" Butch asked as he rubbed his head.  
"I don't know," Boomer yawned, feeling sleepy.  
"Let's sleep, we'll find out what it was…in the….morning," Brick answered before he, Boomer and Butch all collapsed onto their beds, sleep overcoming them easily.

* * *

Now all the teens were off in a deep slumber. Not noticing that red smoke filled their rooms. The smoke covered each teen and made them glow their signature colors. Outside on Momoko's rooftop sat a man we all know and love.

"Hahaha, these puny teens think they are so clever. They don't know what is in store for them tomorrow. Let's see how they will handle being with one another in their counterpart's body." Him says with his girly voice. The smoke then turns into the said teens. The apparition then goes to their counterpart's body and vice versa. What does Him have in store for our heroes?

* * *

So what do y'all think? Yes or no?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Hope the story is up to your standards. I'm really trying to make this a great story. I have a few messages for the story. So in this story the boys know the girls' secret lives of being the PPGZ. Hope that clears a few things in this chapter. Thanks for now. Keep being awesome guys.

* * *

Chapter 3: The dreams and a weird morning.

"Stop they might. *moan* catch us *moan*." a horny teenage girl says as the young hot boy kisses her down her neck. They are inside her room on top of her bed. Barely clothed and also very aroused by each other.

"So what…" he then bites her neck making her moan even louder.

As he lied on top of her, his hands run down her bare chest. Cupping his hands around her C sized breasts he slowly begins massaging them, his thumb runs over her nipples as he did so.

Her head rolled back, her eyes closing as she moaned loudly. Her hips moved up and down, grinding her pussy against his leg, trying to feel some pleasure there. The boy smirked as he felt her starting to get wet.

"B-Butch," she moaned, a toothy smirk came onto the raven boy's face as he looked down at the petit young woman in front of him.

"Tell me what you want, Buttercup," he whispered in her ear in a husky voice. He then decided to bite her ear earning him another hot moan.

"I want… *moan*_Buzz Buzz Buzz_"

"What?" he asks questionably at her.

(Dream Ends)(Butch's POV)

"Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!" I hear an alarm clock buzzing… I moan and quickly shut the thing off. _That's weird; I don't remember having an alarm clock._ I suddenly remember the dream with Butter-Babe. Fuck I get hard just thinking about it. I put my hand down ready to jerk off, but as I go down to my dick I don't feel it, instead I feel something wet? WTF?! My eyes widen as I realize I'm not in my bed and these aren't my sheets. I take off the sheets and see that it's a girl's body… SWEET! This is the best dream ever. Damn, these boobs are really nice.

I walk to the mirror and look around the room. It looks a like a sweet gym, it has a gym bag and a lot of weights. I can get used to dreams like this. I look at the mirror and let me just say this dream got better.

"Kaoru?" I say looking at the mirror. Dude! I'm Kaoru, AKA Butter-babe, except I still have my dark green eyes. I turn around and look at my ass. SWEET! I now know how she looks naked. I lick my lips as I am even turned on more….I better wake up now before I explode in real life. I close my eyes and open them again. But I still see that I'm in the dream. Uh-oh, I then pinch one of the round nipples and it hurts like hell.

"Oh no… NO!" I instantly regret yelling because if this isn't a dream then that means Kaoru has some very mean family members… Gulp… I then look and find her closet. I run and find some clothes. Gladly Kaoru is a tomboy and doesn't wear frilly girly dresses… I find a Green tight t-shirt that has a picture of somebody on it…

"No FUCKING way!" it's Tokio Matsubara A.K.A The Masked Wonder. He is my favorite of all the wrestlers out there. _How does Kaoru own a shirt like this?_ I also find some black jeans that have big holes in the front. I also find a pair of white and green air Jordan by her bed. I smirk and grab them. Looks like I'm forgetting something… Oh right… he-he bras and panties. I look around and find a drawer. I look inside and jack pot.

"Whoa…" all I see inside is sexy lingerie… "Never knew she could be a horny gal… I'll keep that in mind later…" Butch smirks and grabs a black and green laced bra which has a risqué design on them and matching panties.

"Alright, I'll change and then find someone who can tell me how the Fuck this happened." Butch says as he goes into the restroom to change.

* * *

"Mmm we should be safe here." The young horny teenage girl says as she straddled the young boy onto her bed.

"You sure I mean. I wouldn't. Ahhhhh," The boy moans as she starts to give him a hand job through his boxers.

"Don't worry; you're going to be fine after I'm done with you." She then gives him a passionate kiss on the lips as he gets harder ever second. "My my look at what I've done… I better fix this now before it gets worse." She says seductively as she lowers her head down to red boxers. She slides them off to reveal his massive cock.

"Bloss, I- Ah" He holds in his moan as she starts to lick him slowly. He can't hold it in and moans as she starts to put her whole mouth on it

His head rolls back as her red head bobbed up and down on his cock. He moans loudly and he grabs her luscious red/orange hair as she continues.

"Bloss…"he groans as he can't hold it in anymore. But she looks at him and smirks. She pulled her head away, leaving a thin line of saliva from her bottom lip to the tip of his cock.

She smiled up at him and kisses his neck.

"No release for you yet, Brick," she whispered in his ear. He groaned loudly, obviously frustrated as he grabbed her hips.

"Blossom, suck me off, or I'm going to fuck your brains out." She then laughs and looks at him. She leans in as she's about to kiss him, There is a buzzing noise.

(End of dream)(Normal POV)

_Buzz! Buzz! Bu-_ Brick turns off the alarm clock without a worry in the world. He yawns still half asleep and sits up. Long orange hair flows in front of him. He ignores it and goes to the restroom. (Obviously he doesn't know he's a girl yet.) He then has an itch on his butt and scratches it, only to feel silky fabric…

"What the?" he looks down and see's he's in a sexy lingerie PINK night gown.

"What the hell?!" he yells and looks at the mirror. He sees his red eyes staring back at him. But everything else is not him.

"NO…" he semi yells "no, this is not happening…. I'm… Momoko?" He feels around his new body and screams.

"Ah!" he then shuts his mouth and goes to her closet. "Please let there be something other than pink!" He finds a white with red tank top. _Thank God_. As well as some Blue skinny jeans and red flats. He looks around the pink room and finds her underwear drawer. He closes his eyes as he slowly opens it and takes a peek once it's fully opened.

His eyes widen to see very seductive lingerie in there. _Damn sexy girl here._ He shakes away the thoughts and finds a pair of matching underwear and runs to the bathroom, which is also pink.

"Damn, I never thought Momoko would be this obsessed with Pink…" he then starts to take off the night gown and stops to admire his new body.

"Damn, if I'd had known she had this much of a hot body I would've tapped this way long ago." He says smirking, he then changes and gets out of the bathroom. _Alright, I just got to find someone who could please help me find out what happened._

"Maybe the professor will know something like this…" Brick then goes to the door and begins his day.

* * *

"You ready for this Babe?" A young blonde says seductively from the other side of her bathroom.

"I've been ready…" The blonde handsome boy says as he waits sitting "patiently" on her blue bed. He then see's the door open and boy does he get hornier by the second. There in front of him, stood a fine blonde wearing a sexy black and blue lingerie outfit showing off every beautiful curve she owns. She sauntered over to the boy and leaned down towards him, giving him a clear view of her B-Cup boobs.

"You like?" she whispers into his ear. He smirks and grabs her face to kiss her. They then fall onto the bed with her on-top of him.

"Me love." He says lustfully as they part, she giggles as he turns them over. He gives her rough kisses on her neck and trails down her creamy body. She moans with each kiss as she starts getting more soaked and he notices.

"Aw, Bubbles, you're wet already? I haven't even started." He says as he fiddles with her black and blue panties. He teases her by stroking his fingers over her vagina. She moans even more and moves her hands over her breasts enjoying every moment. He slides a finger inside her panties and sticks it into her, earning a yell of joy from Bubbles.

"Boomer, I want more…" she says slightly orgasming. Boomer smirks and pumps his finger faster as she moans with each push. He sticks one more finger seeing as she is fully excited by this.

Bubbles throws her head back and grabs her blue sheets. She was getting close to Cumming, she knew it, and so did he. Boomer smirked as he then took out his fingers and licked them clean.

"B-Boomer why'd you stop?" she asks in a begging tone so he could go on. He looks at her and leans down to her face.

"If you want to cum, Bubbles, you're going to have to fuck me," Boomer says as he leans down to kiss her.

(End of Dream)

Boomer's eyes shot open and all he saw was baby blue.

"This isn't mama's…" he looks and see's he's on a bed. He shrugs and looks around.

"It looks so blue and….girly…" He sighs and lies back down. He remembers the dream of Bubbles and him. "Damn, I knew it was a dream…" he then moans and reaches down to his legs only to find out that he doesn't have a penis anymore.

"What the Fuck!" he then removes the sheets and finds he's wearing a sexy blue nightgown. "Ah!" He then runs and looks at the mirror and screams even more "Ah!"

"I'm Bubbles? What? How?" there is then a knock on the door. He panics and goes back to bed and covers himself. The door opens to reveal Miyako's Grand mother.

"Miyako, are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes, grandma, I just had a nightmare…" Boomer mumbles trying to sound girly.

"Okay, well come down when you're ready for breakfast okay."

"Okay. Thank you." Boomer then hears the door shut and he sighs out with relief. He looks around and see's a closet looking door. He runs and opens the door. His jaw drops and looks at the huge walk in closet. _How many outfits does this girl own?_ He then tries to find something not so girly and definitely not a dress.

He finds a blue long sleeve cotton shirt with silver silk polka dots all over it. He also finds long blue jeggings with darker blue rhinestones around the pockets. He sees some blue toms on one of the shelves and grabs them. He gets out of the closet and looks through her drawers and finds her underwear drawer. He smirks and rummages through them.

"Hmm they look pretty sexy to me. I'll make a note of that for later." He takes out a random pair and goes inside the restroom to change. He looks in the mirror. He first realizes that he still has his dark blue eyes. Second, he now really inspects the night gown he's wearing. He blushes as his body looks very sexy.

"Damn, I never knew she could ever look so naughty." He smirks and takes off the night gown. Smirking and fiddles with her boobs.

"Nice shape." He then stops and puts on the rest of the clothes. Once he's done he steps out and thinks.

"Okay, who can I go to, to find out what happened to me…." he starts passing around the room. "I got it. Miyako's friends!" he then opens the door and begins his day.

* * *

The three Ruffs got out of their counterpart's house and walked down the streets. They don't know that each brother also got switched so when they bump into each other they try to act casual and like their counterpart.

"Oh good morning girls," 'Miyako' says smiling and sounding a bit masculine to the others.

"Morning Miyako, Kaoru" 'Momoko' says waving shyly and also sounding a bit masculine.

"Hey… you guys sound funny… everything alright?" 'Kaoru' says trying to sound a bit more girly as well.

"Well, um…" both 'Miyako' and 'Momoko' start to say and they look into each other's eyes.

"Boomer?" 'Momoko' says as 'she' looks at 'Miyako' closely. Now in Brick's masculine voice.

"Brick?" 'Miyako' does the same thing.

"Butch?" they say simultaneously looking at 'Kaoru'.

"Bros! What happened to us?" 'Kaoru' exclaims as 'she' talks regularly.

"I have no idea… but wait, if we are all in the girls' bodies… doesn't that mean…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Six teens yell at the same time.

* * *

so what do you all think? Are you guys enjoying the story? I hope so. Next chapter will be the girls' turn to wake up to this disaster... thanks for reading, leave your comments concerns or questions in your amazing reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, i'm back with chapter four. hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Five minutes earlier, in the old run down shack of Mojo Jojo, three young boys (actually these are the girls) are sound asleep on three different "beds". Two are on couches while one is on a twin sized mattress. Inside their heads they are all having a strange dream that their counterparts were in their bodies. One 'boy' wakes up and opens their jade green eyes. "he" sits up and looks at his surroundings.

"What the… Ahhhhhhh!" he says as he looks and see's two boys sitting in two other couches. They wake up startled and look around. Once their pink and sky blue eyes open and look at each other they all yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (This is where the ruffs yell as well.) The 'boys' stop yelling and cover themselves with whatever they can.

"Boomer, Butch! What are you boys doing in my room you perverts!?" The redheaded boy yells in a girly voice.

"What? Brick what are you saying, I'm not Butch…" The raven haired boy says in a semi- girly and masculine voice.

"Yeah Brick, and I'm not Boomer!" The blonde says covering his eyes.

"Wait Brick? I'm not Brick, I'm Momoko!" 'Brick' says, but he then looks down and see's manly hands and not petite ones.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" He yells obviously freaking out, she rushes to a quick mirror and see's she is Brick only with Pink eyes. "What happened to my body? My room?" he yells panicking. He turns around and see's the others looking at him confused.

"Wait, Momoko?" 'Butch' says looking at 'Brick's' pink eyes.

"Yes I'm Momoko, wait…. Kaoru?" he says looking at his jade eyes.

"That means… Miyako?" they say looking at 'Boomer's' sky blue eyes.

"Yes, that's me… So since we're in the Ruffs' bodies does that mean that they are in ours?" 'Boomer' says questionably.

"I guess…" the 'boys' blush because they remember what they were wearing, and not wearing, last night before they went to bed.

"Oh no…." they all say quietly and blush beet red.

"Momoko what are we going to do? I don't want them embarrassing us like they did a long time ago…" 'Boomer' says blushing and shivering at the thought.

"Ewe! Don't remind me Miyako, that was totally disgusting and we promised not to talk about that ever!" 'Butch' says blushing away the thought.

"Look girls… err boys… we need to get to the professor and see how he can fix this, it's the only way." 'Brick' says getting confused with what to call them.

"Hai," they answer simultaneously.

"Does that mean we have to um… change?" 'Boomer' says shyly. They all turn pale and blush more.

"I guess…. Ewe!" 'Brick says heading over to a dusty closet named BRICK'S. The others go to their counterpart's closet as well. They pull out different clothes and underwear. While unchanging, each 'boy' puts their hands in their pockets and pulls out a piece of paper.

_That's weird._ They all think at the same time they look up and look at each other.

"Do you guys have a paper like this?" 'Brick' says waving the little paper around in the air.

"Yeah, it looks like they had Chinese like us last night." 'Boomer' says looking at the fortune closely.

"What does your guys' say?" 'Butch' asks curiously.

"'You will gain a new friend or love.'" 'Boomer' says curiously. "That's so cute and romantic." 'Butch' and 'Brick' look at him weirdly, and sweat drop.

"Please, don't do that…. Ever! It looks weird because you're Boomer." 'Brick' says rudely and modestly. 'Boomer' shrugs and looks at 'Butch'.

"'You will soon understand a different mind'," he says in a mono-tone. "Yeah, figures."

"Mine says 'You will soon learn that opposites attract?'" 'Brick' says distantly. They all then look at each other.

"Wasn't that like what yours said Momoko?" 'Boomer' asks questionably.

"Yeah…"

"Well whatever, we got to get out of here and go to the professor, so change quickly." They all then change quickly. With their eyes closed, they put on tight grey boxers on.

"Man, do they really need these to be tight?" 'Brick' says struggling to put them on right.

"I'm so glad I was born a girl…. This is ridiculous!" 'Boomer' says whiningly.

(After changing)

'Brick' is wearing a white t-shirt that has a red line around the neckline; he also wears black jeans and white with red air Jordan's. He also wears his black RRBZ jacket with a red B on the right sleeve. His hair is tied up in a ponytail.

'Butch' and 'Boomer' have on the same clothes as 'Brick' except in their respective colors. Once they were done changing, the 'boys' started to talk about what they were going to do.

"So is that the plan?" 'Brick' says with a light blush. The others nod with a light blush on their cheeks as well.

"I can't believe we got these stupid powers."

"This isn't right, I want my body back," 'Boomer' whined.

"Join the club…" 'Butch' mutters under his breath. They then start to walk out the door but find Mojo in their way.

"Ah good morning my sons, how are you today?" Mojo asks in a cheerful voice.

"We're fine Mo-,"

"Mama," 'Brick' says interrupting 'Boomer', who nodded his head.

"Good, good, do you plan on wracking havoc among the city and destroying the Flower fluff Girls?" Mojo asks sincerely.

"You mean the-,"

"Yeah, we're going to go do that, bye mama!" 'Brick' says as he covers 'Butch's' mouth and drags them all outside of the shack.

"Have fun!" Mojo calls after them.

"What was that for?" 'Butch' yells very furious at 'Brick'.

"Unless you want Mojo to kill us 'cause we're in the Rowdy ruff Boys Z body, you need to act like them!" 'Brick' yells back.

"Oh right…" 'Butch' and 'Boomer' nod. They all then walk towards the professor's lab to find out exactly why this happened.

(Back with the Boys)

They were all slowly walking, as they looked for the big white lab that the professor owned. It was fairly quiet so 'Kaoru' decides to make conversation.

"Hey Brick…" 'Momoko' turns around, "How did you get out of Pink's house?"

"Oh, ha, yeah that…" he then blushes remembering everything.

(Flashback) (Brick's POV)

I walked out the room looking both ways of the hall way for any one of Momoko's family members. The coast is clear so I walk casually down the hall only to be tackled down by a small girl. I turn and look; she is about eleven years old and pretty small.

_I was tackled down by her?_

"Momoko! You're up. Good morning!"

"Um… morning." I try to say in a girly voice.

"Huh? What's wrong with your voice? You sound like a man! Hahaha!" she laughs right in front of my face. I blush seeing as she made fun of me. I get mad and stand up.

"Listen you, I don't…" I start to say angrily, but I calm down. "Look, I think I'm getting sick. Please don't tell mom or dad about this okay?"

"Okay, only if you let me play with your action figures though." She puts on a sly smirk.

"Deal." We then shake and she smirks as she runs back to her room.

"Phew! Glad that's done." I then walk downstairs and look for any sign of Momoko's parents. I see her mother cooking. I gulp and quietly go out the front door with out being noticed.

(End Flashback; Normal POV)

"Hahahaha, you got tackled down by a little girl! Oh man that's gold!" 'Kaoru' says laughing hysterically, making 'Momoko' blush with madness.

"Oh yeah? Then how'd you get past Kaoru's family?" 'Kaoru's' face then goes pale and she sweat drops.

"Dude, I never would've guessed her whole family wrestles! It was crazy!" She starts to say.

(Flashback; Butch's POV)

After I finished changing, I got out of the bathroom and saw a boy in Kaoru's room. He looked pretty fit, but not as much as I am… or was… or whatever.

"What are you doing in here?" I say in a semi girly voice. He turns around and looks at me

"I'm just looking around sis. No harm done." He says with his hands up in defense. I growl, as he walks away and pets my head. _NO ONE PETS BUTCH JOJO! ESPECIALLY SOME DUDE!_

"Hey, when you're ready, breakfast is downstairs waiting for you Kaoru." He says as he walks out the room. I calm down and remember that I am Kaoru…. Damn… I sigh and go towards my door to go downstairs. As I step outside my room, I am ambushed and tackled down by three dudes.

One is the dude who I saw a minute ago, another is an older dude with a lucha libre mask, and the other is a pipsqueak. _What the hell?_

"Ha-ha, you didn't think you'd get past your morning call now did you sweetie!" I hear the older guy say._ Fuck for three dudes they're pretty heavy._

"Alright, I give. I give!" I then hear them gasp and get off. I cough out and watch them watching me. "What?"

"You never give up when we dog pile you?" the little dude says and I get tense and sweat drop.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, everything okay? Are you ill? Because you're voice seems a bit more masculine than usual…" the middle dude says inspecting me.

"Oh, no I'm fine… just a um… cold." Then I cough to give the effect. "yeah…"

"What did I say about wrestling in the house before breakfast boys and Kaoru?" I hear an older female yell. That must be her mom.

"Eh, sorry honey… won't happen again I promise." Kaoru's dad says kissing her on the cheek. The mom blushes and I puke on the inside. I then realize something. Kaoru's dad looks so familiar.

"Hey Kaoru, that's a nice shirt. I'm glad you're wearing it!" her dad says looking at my shirt. _That's it. Oh no… Kaoru's dad is Tokio Matsubara the Masked Wonder. Oh… lord…_

"He…he… thanks." I say nervously.

"Alright, time for breakfast. Run along boys!" They all then leave and head downstairs. I take a minute to let everything drop into my system. I let out a breath of air and go downstairs. I watch them all eat and I shrug. I head towards the door before her mom stops me.

"You're not going to eat sweetie?"

"Eh… no mom, I got to um… meet up with the girls… we're going to eat breakfast at a new café!" I quickly lie.

"Oh okay… don't forget your coat then." She says smiling. I smile slightly back and nod my head. She turns around and I make a run for it.

(End of flashback; Normal POV)

"Yup that's how it went…"

"Dang, hopefully you won't die in that house." 'Momoko' says.

"I know…" 'Kaoru' says.

"Hey did you guys find a fortune paper in the girls' pockets?" 'Miyako' says getting back into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, mine said, Things are not always as they appear." 'Kaoru' says.

"'A new adventure waits for you'" 'Miyako' reads.

"What about yours Brick?"  
"The same as mine back home 'Learn to respect your opposites'" 'Momoko' says a bit angrily.

"Oh…"


End file.
